1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an elastic clip with positioning means for positioning of perforations which is integrally made of resilient plastic material by means of injection molding process and connected with an U-shaped frame bar having two positioning rods for penetrating respectively through the two punched holes made on paper documents so as to allow positioning of paper documents through punched holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper file is an important tool for paper document arrangement and, is commonly used in the office. Regular paper files, except folders, may either comprise a spring clip for clamping papers or a clip for paper positioning through perforations. However, either type of regular paper files has some drawbacks to be improved.
With respect to punch hole positioning clip, one may have to insert fixing strips (thin metal strip or plastic strip) through the two punched holes of papers page by page; or when to remove paper documents from the clip, the papers may be removed page by page to break away from the constraint of the fixing strips. Actually, the operational procedure is rather complicated and time consuming.
In order to solve said problems, the present invention is thus created to provide a kind of elastic clip, which is integrally made by means of shape forming process, with an U-shaped frame bar movably connected thereto for positioning of perforations.